Draco's Dad
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Hermione in love with Draco's dad, singing 'Stacy's Mom' in her own version. Will Draco let her be with his dad?


**Draco's Dad**

Draco's dad has got it goin' on  
Draco's dad has got it goin' on  
Draco's dad has got it goin' on  
Draco's dad has got it goin' on

Draco's , can i come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your dad get back from his business trip? (business trip)  
Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little girl that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Draco's dad has got it goin' on  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Draco, can't you see you're just not the boy for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Draco's dad 

Draco's dad has got it goin' on  
Draco's dad has got it goin' on

Draco, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your dad came out with just his boxers on (boxers on)  
I could tell he liked me from the way he stared  
And the way he said, "You missed a spot over there"

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your mom walked out, your dad could use a girl like me

Draco's dad has got it goin' on  
He's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Draco, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Draco's dad

Hermione was singing in the shower. She shared the same shower with Draco, the headboy and her boyfriend. They have been going steady for months now. She put on a towel and got up. Draco was packing his trunk for Christmas.

It's after the war. Hermione's parents were killed. Draco's became good, and Lucius returned home after his period at Azkaban. Narcissa left home out of fear of been taken to Azkaban.

H: Draco, can I go back home with you for Christmas?

D: Sure, honey. I'll just owl Dad.

H: We can hang around by your magically heated pool.

D: Cool. You look great in a bikini.

H: Is your dad home from Azkaban?

D: Yeah. He's gonna stay home all Christmas.

H: He'll be there, not giving us the slip?

Draco just nodded and continued packing. Hermione packed too.

D: Here we are. Malfoy Manor.

H: Cool.

L: Welcome home, Draco. And Ms…

H: Hermione Granger.

L: Oh. Ms. Granger.

H: Just call me Hermione. Draco said that I could stay for the winter.

L: Oh, ok. But you'll have to do some chores. We have no house elves left anymore.

H: No problem.

D: Herms, are you sure you can do housework?

H: Of course, Draco. You know, I'm not the little girl that I used to be. I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see.

D: Oh, ok. You're be in charge of mowing the lawn then. Only that. I don't want to make you tired.

H: You're so sweet.

Hermione is mowing the lawn. Lucius came out with just his boxers on. He stared at Hermione.

L: You missed a spot over there.

H: Oh, sorry.

Hermione went over, parted her legs, and mowed the lawn. Lucius Malfoy stared as though checking her out. He seemed to like it.

It was after Hogwarts. Hermione graduated. She was engaged with Draco, so she moved to the Malfoy Manor.

H: And I know that you think it's just a fantasy, me doing things like your mom. But since your mom walked out, your dad could use a girl like me.

D: My dad?

H: I mean, the both of you. You need to be looked after.

D: Ok, then. Mom.

H: You!

Draco was a successful Quidditch player after five years. When he was earning enough money, he asked Hermione to marry him.

H: I…I can't, Draco.

D: Why not? Hermione!

H: Draco, your dad has got it going on. He's all I want, and I've waited so long. Draco, can't you see, you're just not the boy for me. I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with your dad.

D: Hermione! Why? I'm not younger and handsomer and richer and nicer than my dad?

H: Remember how you used to call me 'Mom'? I liked that.

D: Please.

H: Draco, you're just not the guy for me. You're a nice guy and all. but you're not my type. I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier. I've liked him for ages. I'm just scared that you can't take it. But I can wait no longer, 'cause you asked for my hand-in-marriage. I'm sorry, Draco. I hope you'll meet your soulmate.


End file.
